


Au petit matin...

by Perspicacia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, post mustafar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: Au matin de leur première nuit, Sabé s'éveille pleine de questions, tout en contemplant leur amant endormi.





	Au petit matin...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SWModdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303222) by Moddy. 



Caressant la chevelure cuivrée de la tête qui reposait contre son sein, Sabé fronça les sourcils. La nuit dernière avait été merveilleuse, des semaines de léger flirt et de gestes, censément innocents et qui ne l’étaient pas, avaient naturellement abouti ainsi : Obi-Wan les accompagnant jusqu’à leur lit, leurs mains le dévêtant rapidement mais avec délectation de sa tenue si proche de celles des Jedi, qu’il semblait ne pas pouvoir abandonner.

Cependant, cela n’était probablement pas vraiment surprenant.

Qu’Obi-Wan ait besoin de quelque chose de familier auquel se raccrocher, même si son sabre laser était caché dans un coffre, en compagnie de celui de Skywalker.

Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de dérangeant qui trottait dans l’esprit de Sabé.

Obi-Wan ne prenait jamais aucune des décisions et il se contentait de…plier devant leurs insistances and agissait selon leurs désidératas.

“Je suis inquiète quand je te vois faire cette mine.” Marmonna Rabé contre la peau couverte de tâches de rousseur de leur amant, Obi-Wan ne bougeant même pas quand elle enfouit un instant son visage contre son dos avant de s’assoir, observant Sabé.

“C’est juste qu’il a été très … docile.” Expliqua Sabé et Rabé fronça les sourcils, sa chevelure noire en bataille entre les activités nocturnes et le sommeil. “ Où est Dormé?”

“Luke pleurait.” Rabé bailla. “Elle s’est levée pour qu’Obi-Wan continue de dormir, il s’est assez épuisé à prendre soin des bébés.” Elle posa un baiser sur un suçon qui ornait la nuque masculine, souriant quand il marmonna dans son sommeil.

“Oh…” remarqua simplement Sabé en réponse, son expression toujours troublée, tout en continuant de caresser la chevelure rousse.

 “Sabé…”

“Est-ce que tu crois qu’il voulait vraiment finir au lit avec nous?” demanda Sabé, laissant finalement ses inquiétudes remonter à la surface, tandis qu’Obi-Wan semblait vouloir s’enfoncer un peu plus contre ses seins, sa barbe picotant légèrement contre la peau si fine. “ Je veux dire…il a été tellement secoué. Avec tout ce qui s’est passé, et s’il pensait qu’il nous le devait ? ” Elle déglutit.

“Sabé, tu ne peux pas te permettre de penser ça.” Rabé se pencha vers elle et embrassa son front, ses lèvres sèches de la déshydratation nocturne. “Il est du genre à savoir dire non. ”

 “Vraiment? A l’heure actuelle? Il a laissé à peu près tout le monde décider à sa place…depuis Mustafar.” Sa main se resserra instinctivement dans les cheveux d’Obi-Wan, protectrice. “Les seules fois où il a insisté pour quoi que ce soit, c’est quand il pensait que nous risquions d’être découverts. ”

Rabé contre-attaqua: “ Ou bien, il a simplement besoin de décompresser, d’apprendre à se laisser aller. C’est un Jedi, il les a tous senti mourir, il s’est battu avec Vader, il l’a senti Déchoir et s’est battu et a vu Padmé mourir juste après. Il a assisté à la fin de tout. ” Elle avait posé sa main à plat sur la peau contre la sienne et sous sa paume elle sentait un battement paisible. Elle soupira. “Il a besoin de temps, Sabé, et lui refuser ce confort n’aiderait personne. ”

Sabé la fixa un instant avant d’acquiescer et de jeter un regard à la tête qui utilisait sa poitrine comme un oreiller. “…Il semble plus jeune ainsi endormi.”

“Ses soucis s’envolent quand il dort. Nous prendrons soin de lui Sabé.” Rabé déposa un autre baiser, sur une tâche de rousseur sur l’épaule d’Obi-Wan cette fois-ci, avant de se lever du lit, ramassant sa robe abandonnée la veille. “Je vais voir si Dormé a besoin d’aide avec Leia et Luke, à toi Obi-Wan pendant ce temps.” Elle sourit.

Sabé la regarda se vêtir et sortir avant de recommencer à caresser lentement la chevelure d’Obi-Wan, jouant dans les mèches avant de déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe. “ Nous allons tout de même avoir une conversation sur ce sujet…après un thé et quelque chose de consistant.”. Elle frotta son nez contre sa peau.

Profiter de sa vulnérabilité, c’était bien la chose qu’elle désirait le moins au monde.

“Pauvre chéri. ” murmura-t-elle, caressant sa joue.


End file.
